


A drink to end the morning, a bullet to the noon, and a kiss to end it all.

by possum-sticks (pupperbox)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/M, First work - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Other, TW ahead for: guns, ect ect, enjoy ig, graphic and/or minor violence, jazzy mood today, mentions of strip clubs, mild sexual undertones at times, no set fandom, noir type fic, thought i'd write some noir type romance/mystery shit, you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupperbox/pseuds/possum-sticks
Summary: Detective Husk, a lone wolf detective who spends his days drinking and lurking around strip clubs, is assigned to the hottest cold case he's gotten, and with his new partner, Detective Mason, on his side, what could possibly stand in their way?everything. every single thing.and its all because of a certain silky smooth criminal by the name of Velvet Crowles.





	A drink to end the morning, a bullet to the noon, and a kiss to end it all.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah. here. I've been meaning to get an archive of our own account for a while but I forgot I was signed up for an invite? so here I am. a little late. anyways, this is my first noir-type story featuring some furry oc's I literally JUST made so uh. hope you enjoy this. literally made while listening to Michael Buble.

It was a reasonably busy day down at ole sarah’s. Now, you hear the name “sarah’s” and your mind probably goes to some small, cozy family diner located somewhere down a lovely not-so-busy corner where the streets are clean and the people are friendly. 

You'd be wrong.

Sarah’s is certainly not a “family” diner, unless you consider bringing 5 year olds and teens who can't manage money for the life of them to a strip club full of short skirts and panty tossing a “family bonding experience”. On Top of that, the place is located on one of the dirtiest street corners in the bad side of town you’ll see, trash of BOTH kinds, man and litter, are strewn about the concrete as if they had somewhere to be. Drug dealers, whores, you name it, some sucker suck up was buying or selling something and it was never legal. 

As you can guess, i enjoy it here.  
Though, i'm not here to enjoy the company of another woman or chat amongst the beggars i call friends. I'm on duty. Right. Thats why im here. I always seemed to get distracted by something in the place, if not the drink, it's the hips, and if not that, probably lost in thought, but nevertheless, i had a job to do.

I sat up from my creaky bar seat, flicking a dollar coin from my hand smoothly into the bartenders coat pocket, and he smiled at me with a tip of his hat. I didn't smile back, but if he knows me he knows i would have if i had the patience.

As i make my way onto the street outside, the cold air settles into my clothes and i feel the slight chill of winter crawl up my spine. Actually, i couldn't tell if it was the winter cold or the liquor. I stopped being able to tell about 4 years ago. The neon lit sign of the club flashed brokenly behind me, and i was about to slip back into thought before a car pulled up to the sidewalk and the window silently rolled down, ending in a click. 

“Get in, Husk, we’ve got business to do.” the gruff voice said in a slightly more aggravated tone than usual. Chief always had a weird way of showing his emotions, and that was showing them through a thickly coated layer of annoyance that was easily recognisable as his tone shifted from annoyed to condescending. His voice was different today, which means something is up.

I slid into the front seat of the car as demanded and a yellow folder with an annoyingly familiar texture was slid into my paws the moment i was settled. “What’s this?” i asked, flicking through the contents like a book i was deciding whether or not i should buy. “A cold case some new guy insisted there was more to. I decided to humor him and let him have a go. And i'm assigning him as your partner.” Chief said matter-of-factly. “Chief, i told you a long time ago, ive been able to do plenty fine on my own without a partner for years, i'm not in a sudden need of one now” i protested, but i kinda already knew it was no use.

“Husk, admit it, you’ve been sitting alone, wallowing in your own guilt and a cup of whiskey for those years you claim to have been doing “plenty fine” every hour of the day and every case you’d become less and less visible, people are starting you think you don't even exist, Husk” Chief argued, a worried tone underneath his mask of anger.

I wanted to argue, but the chief was right. No matter how clouded every second of every day seemed to become, i couldn't argue every second was probably spent trying to forget her. Who was “her” anymore? I honestly could not remember for the life of me.

We pulled into the station silently, and as i walked in, a few familiar faces looked at me from behind their coffee mugs and case files, and they all had a hint of pity in their eyes. Alright, if people want me to start existing again, i'll do just that, anything to make them stop giving me that look.  
Chief pulled me into his office and called in another man, another detective.   
“Detective Mason, please, sit down with us.” he invited, his tone more pleased than usual, probably because i didn't immediately walk out the moment he arrived.

Detective Mason was a skinny, pure-white short hair from what i could gather. Wasn't expecting his voice though.. “Ah, yes, wh-what is it, Chief Woods?” he asked, his british accent so thick you would have sworn we were in the UK and not somewhere between L.A and new york, not to mention how high pitched it sounded in my old ears.   
“Husk, this is your new partner, Detective Mason. Mason, Husk, now you know each other. And since you decided to pick an oldie..” Chief trailed, plucking a copy of a file from his desk.. 

“Alright. This case has been cold for 5 years, and i expect you 2 to either solve it or make it where people more qualified can” he said, handing it to Mason and obviously trying to rile me up and make me accept the case in a desire to prove i wasn't losing my skill with age. Well, whatever he was doing, it was working.  
“If you don't, you’re both fired. Understand?” he asked us both. Mason nodded, while i just turned my head to face him. That was acknowledgment enough. He dismissed us and i led Mason to my car. I always had it parked there because Chief was always the one picking me up from the bar, whether to lecture me and take me home or lecture me and give me work, it was always one or the other. We got in, and started driving. This was going to be a long one, and i already felt that sinking feeling as my foot brushed up against something silky on the car floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was uhh.. decent. if you wanna see the lighter side to what im like on other platforms, catch me on DA, my user is pupperbox.
> 
> ik ik, my grammar, and overall punctuation aren't the best, but im trying. too lazy to give a shit lmao at this point lmao.


End file.
